Return Fortsetzung von: Speak quickly!
by Goldleaf
Summary: 3 Jahre später. Legolas und Haldir in Lorien... doch... lest selbst!
1. Vorbemerkungen

Return  
Hoffentlich lang erwartete Fortsetzung zu "Speak quickly!"  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Figuren aus dem Herrn der Ringe und dem Silmarillion gehören Tolkien, seinen Erben und New Line Cinema. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und gebe sie relativ unbeschädigt zurück. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit meinen Geschichten und strebe dies auch nicht an.  
Autor: Glorfindel (Goldleaf)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Soll an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten werden... nur so viel: Es gibt einige... Ver(w)irrungen.  
  
Warnungen: AU, OOC's, Slash, BDSM, Non-con, ... einiges. Nichts für Zartbesaitete.  
  
Im Übrigen mache ich mal Werbung für meinen Zweitnick: Glorfindel. Unter diesem Pseudonym könnt ihr noch zwei weitere Stories von mir lesen.  
  
Zusammenfassung: "Return" spielt ungefähr 3 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg. Aragorn hat seinen Posten als König von Gondor angetreten und seine Arwen geheiratet, aber Legolas ist nicht nach Ithilien gegangen, sondern mit Haldir nach Lothlorien, wo Celeborn immer noch regiert, aber ohne Galadriel, denn die ging gen Westen.  
  
Thranduil ist nicht sonderlich davon begeistert, dass sein jüngster Sohn (Legolas sei es denn nun mal, ich will es so!) mit seinem Liebhaber in Loriens Wäldern herumpirscht und ersucht seinen alten Freund Elrond um Rat. Ich bin hier vollkommen AU, denn Elrond und Thranduil sind sich eigentlich nicht besonders grün, aber nach dem Ringkrieg herrschte eitel Sonnenschein, also sei's drum. Glorfindel ist immer noch in Imladris und Elronds Vertrauter und Freund, aber NICHT sein Liebhaber. Seit seinem ersten Tod ist er diesen Gefühlen gegenüber etwas - abhold.  
  
Eomer ist König von Rohan und hat nicht geheiratet. Er herrscht ziemlich einsam und ein wenig verhärmt, zudem Eowyn Faramir heiratete und ihm nun keine Gesellschaft mehr leistet.  
  
Dies sind die Vorbedingungen, die Situationen, unter denen diese neue Story spielt.  
  
Und nun: Auf in den Kampf! 


	2. Prolog: Nacht in Lorien

RETURN  
  
PROLOG  
  
Feuchte Haut auf feuchter Haut.  
  
Schnelles Atmen, gierige Hände überall.  
  
Hungrige Münder treffen aufeinander, Zungen kämpfen um Vorherrschaft, und beide verlieren...  
  
Verlieren sich in Exstase und Ohnmacht.  
  
Danach...  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Einer erhebt sich, seine langen Haare kleben feucht an seinen Schultern, an seinem Rücken.  
  
"Wir müssen aufhören damit...", eine leise, immer noch von der abebbenden Lust verschleierte Stimme.  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört!" - eine Hand ergreift den, der versucht zu gehen, zieht ihn erneut herunter, zu sich, auf sich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, ich begehre dich... verlass mich nicht!" keucht die Stimme dessen, dessen Hände erneut umfangen, der versucht zu gehen.  
  
Ein resignierendes Seufzen, erneuter Kampf der Liebe.  
  
Er liegt auf dem Rücken, seine silbernen Haare um ihn gebreitet wie ein strahlendes Licht, wie gefangenes Mondlicht.  
  
Sein Blick verfolgt ihn, der nun geht.  
  
"Kommst du wieder?" fragt er, ein letztes Mal.  
  
Bereits in der Tür stehend wendet sich der andere um.  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich wieder komme. Und du weißt, dass es enden muss. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie. Und ich weiß nicht, wann."  
  
"Das ist mir egal. Komm zu mir. Für immer."  
  
Der in der Tür schüttelt den Kopf, zunächst. Dann wendet er sich um, blickt den an, der hingegossen dort liegt, wo er ihn verließ.  
  
"Vielleicht."  
  
----- tbc------ 


	3. Kaltes Herz

Der König des Großen Grünen Waldes starrte in Gedanken auf das Feuer, das in der Halle brannte. Elrond von Imladris hatte es entzündet, um die kühle Herbstnacht erträglicher zu machen. Das Feuer flackerte auf Thranduils Gesicht, erleuchtete die immerjungen Züge des Elbenkönigs, machten sein Haar kupfrig schimmernd.  
  
"Ich kann dir nicht helfen, mein Freund", sprach der Halbelbe mit leiser Stimme. "Du weißt, dass es die Entscheidung deines Sohnes war, nach Lothlorien zu gehen. Es gibt keinerlei Gründe für ihn, zurückzukehren."  
  
"Ich vermisse ihn, Elrond", Thranduil seufzte und schloss seine Augen. "Er ist mein Grünes Blatt, mein Letzter, mein besonderes Juwel. Ihn an Lothlorien zu verlieren ist mehr, als ich zu ertragen vermag."  
  
"Es ist Lorien, nicht die Tatsache, dass er mit Haldir verbunden ist?" Elronds dunkle Augen suchten die hellen, blauen des Sindar-Elben.  
  
"Es ist Lorien. Und es ist Haldir. Trotz alledem ist er ein einfacher Hauptmann. Ich wünschte mir...", Thranduil sprach nicht zu Ende, denn Glorfindel von Imladris betrat die Halle. Thranduils Blick fiel auf den Noldo, der vor ihn trat und kaum merkbar sein Haupt neigte.  
  
"Mae govannen, Thranduil", begrüßte der blonde Elb den König des ehemaligen Düsterwaldes und wandte sich dann Elrond zu. "Dein Schwiegersohn ist ebenfalls eingetroffen, er wünscht dich zu sprechen, Elrond."  
  
"Elessar?" Elronds Blick hellte sich auf, doch dann besann er sich seines Besuches. "Sage ihm, Glorfindel, er möge warten... führe ihn in sein Zimmer, ich werde ihn beizeiten aufsuchen!" Glorfindels blaue Augen trafen erneut die des Elbenkönigs, dann vollführte der Elbenfürst die gleiche Geste wie zuvor - ein kaum merkliches Neigen seines Kopfes - und verließ die Halle.  
  
Thranduil seufzte. Seine Gedanken konnten Elrond nicht verborgen bleiben.  
  
"Ich weiß darum, Freund...", hob Elrond an und berührte leicht die Schulter seines königlichen Gastes. "Sein Herz ist erkaltet seit dem Tage seiner Wiederkehr. Deine Augen verraten viel, Thranduil. Doch erhoffe nichts - Glorfindels Seele ist nicht lebendig wie die unsere. Er lebt in einem Zwischenreich zwischen Mando's Hallen und Arda... nichts vermochte ihn je ganz zurückzuholen."  
  
Thranduils Blick glitt ins Leere.  
  
"Wir werden sehen, mein Freund. Wir werden sehen."  
  
---tbc --- 


	4. Vertraut

Thranduil saß immer noch vor dem nun langsam verlöschenden Feuer. Seine rotblonden Haare waren das einzige, das in dem Raum noch leuchtete.  
  
Kälte zog auf, doch der Elbenkönig spürte sie nicht, denn seit Jahrhunderten, seit dem Tage, als seine Königin in den Westen gezogen war, spürte er keine Kälte mehr - und keine Wärme. Die Freude seiner sich unendlich hinziehenden Tage im Großen Grünen Wald waren seine Kinder - und vor allem, vor dem Ringkrieg, war es Legolas gewesen, sein Letztgeborener, sein Grünes Blatt, Träger seiner Hoffnung.  
  
Und nun war er fort - lebte in Lothlorien, hatte sich dagegen entschieden, im Grünen Wald bei seiner Familie zu bleiben.  
  
Thranduil starrte in die verglimmende Glut.  
  
War es Zeit, in den Westen zu gehen? Was gab es hier in Arda noch für ihn, was hielt ihn? Warum nicht einfach sein Reich an den Thronerben, seinen Ältesten, abgeben, und gehen...? Er würde seine geliebte Frau wiedersehen, und so viele andere mehr...  
  
Warum verweilen?  
  
Die Frage quälte Thranduil, und er gestattete sich, in der Dämmerung Tränen zuzulassen. Keiner war hier, der Fragen stellte, und die Bitterkeit und Trauer von Jahrhunderten brach sich ihren Damm und überflutete seine hellblauen Augen.  
  
Ohne Scham weinte Thranduil, und ohne jegliche Deckung war er, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
  
"Elrond.... bitte... lass mich...." brachte er zwischen zwei unwillkürlichen Weinkrämpfen hervor, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verbergend.  
  
Die Hand wich nicht, eine weitere kam hinzu, strich von hinten die langen rotblonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Königs, drehten sie zusammen auf den Rücken. Dann wischten die Hände die Tränen ab, trockneten sie.  
  
Thranduil spürte, wie er sich beruhigte.  
  
So lange Elronds Hände ihm einen Hauch von Wärme vermittelten, so lange waren es die Tage wert, auf Arda gelebt zu werden.  
  
Der Elbenkönig nahm zunächst gar nicht wahr, was geschah.  
  
Erst, nachdem sich der tröstende Mund von seinem Scheitel bis zu seiner linken Wange vorgetastet hatte, spürte er die Lippen des anderen.  
  
Thranduil schloss seine Augen und wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite, hob ihn leicht an und erwartete einen Kuss. Genug getrauert, dachte er, er ist hier, er hat das Gleiche wie ich durchgemacht, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns gegenseitig Trost spenden.  
  
Weiche Lippen legten sich auf seine, ein zarter Kuss, wie ein Hauch, der sich fortpflanzte auf seinen Nasenrücken, seine noch immer feuchten Augen, seine Stirn, die nicht erahnen ließ, dass er so alt war, dass er die letzte Allianz der Elben und Menschen erlebt hatte und selbst da nicht mehr jung war.  
  
Er genoss die Berührung. Wie tröstlich. Wie wärmend. Wie vertraut.  
  
Wie vertraut.  
  
Wie - vertraut?  
  
Thranduil öffnete seine Augen.  
  
Blaues Feuer traf blaues Feuer.  
  
"Denkst du, ich habe es nicht gesehen?" sagte der Elb und strich über Thranduils Haare. Der Elbenkönig wich nicht zurück, sondern starrte nur auf sein Gegenüber.  
  
"Ich weiß... es ist Jahrtausende her. Aber ich weiß die Lösung für dich... diese Lösung... und eine weitere. Vertrau mir, Thranduil."  
  
-----tbc---- 


	5. Erinnerung und Vergessen

Eomer sah in die Ferne.  
  
Er stand auf der Höhe von Edoras, die Fahnen von Rohan wehten über ihm.  
  
Jeden Tag stand er da, der König von Rohan, und blickte ins Unendliche.  
  
Seit Jahren verweigerte er sich jeglichem vernünftigen Gespräch, was einen Thronerben und eine Heirat anging. Unauslöschlich hatte sich das Bild eines blonden Elben in ihm eingeprägt, einer Kriegsbeute, die schlussendlich sein Herz erbeutet hatte. Und nie mehr hatte er ihn gesehen nach der Endschlacht um Gondor.  
  
Der junge König wandte sich um und ging zurück in seine Halle Meduseld. Alles Gold war kalt ohne das Wissen, dass jemals wieder ein Feuer es erleuchten würde.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas lächelte.  
  
Haldir hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, ihn geküsst, ihm gesagt, wie sehr er ihn liebe. Und Legolas war glücklich. In den Armen des Galadhrim fand er die lange ersehnte Geborgenheit, die er zu Hause so vermisst hatte. Thranduil war ihm ein guter Vater gewesen, doch tief in seinem Inneren fühlte Legolas, dass sein Vater ihm nicht nahe genug kommen konnte. Seine Mutter stand zwischen ihnen - unsichtbar und doch immer anwesend - ein stummer Vorwurf an seine Existenz, hatte sie sich doch nach seiner Geburt entschlossen, in den Westen zu segeln. Legolas war zu klein, um zu begreifen, was geschah, doch Thranduils Schmerz legte sich wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihre Familie.  
  
Und Legolas suchte... sein Leben lang.  
  
Nun hatte er gefunden.  
  
Haldirs lange Haare fielen über sein Gesicht, Legolas griff hinein und zog ihn weiter zu sich herunter. Lippen vereinigten sich und Zungen kämpften miteinander, Haldirs fordernde Hände glitten über Legolas' schlanken Körper und bald schon ergab sich der Prinz, öffnete sich bereitwillig seinem Geliebten und ließ zu, dass sich dieser seiner bemächtigte.  
  
Er konnte es nicht oft genug spüren - das Wissen, Haldir zu gehören, in seinen Armen vergehen zu dürfen, jenseits jeglicher Scham und Grenzen.  
  
Danach - atemlose Stille, Haldirs blonder Kopf vergraben an seiner Schulter.  
  
Keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendete Legolas an den ehemaligen Marschall der Riddermark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doch Eomer sah in die Ferne. 


	6. Flammen

Glorfindel hatte kein weiteres Wort mehr gesprochen, sondern den langjährigen Freund einfach in seine Arme genommen. Thranduil sah ihn stumm an, fragte nicht nach, wie die Lösung seiner dunklen Gedanken aussehen sollte, sondern erhoffte sich schweigend das Handeln des goldblonden Elbenfürsten.  
  
Und Glorfindel zögerte nicht.  
  
Wieder und wieder landeten schmetterlingsflügelgleiche Küsse auf Thranduils ganzem Gesicht, bis sich schließlich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kusse Noldo und Sindar vereinten. Ihre Haare flossen ineinander, die rotblonden glatten Thranduils und die goldenen Locken Glorfindels, verhakten sich, vereinten sich, ein Vorbote dessen, was geschehen würde.  
  
"Öffne deine Augen, Geliebter, ich will die Fenster deiner Seele sehen..." flüsterte Glorfindel und der König gehorchte.  
  
Sie waren wieder jung. Sie waren wieder an der Schwelle, an der sie die Kindheit hinter sich ließen und erwachsen wurden. Sie waren wieder in Imladris, als Thranduil und Oropher sich mit Elrond und Gil-Galad trafen, als ihre Wege noch nicht vergiftet waren und als Frieden und Glück im Elbenreiche herrschte, als Sindar und Noldo sich als ein Volk begriffen und nur der Weg der Herzen zählte.  
  
"Er hat gesagt, du lebst an der Grenze - zwischen Arda und Mandos Hallen... du lebst nicht wirklich und nicht ganz..." Thranduils Augen verloren sich in Glorfindels, und dieser lächelte.  
  
"Nicht der Tod durch den Balrog brachte mich in Mandos Hallen, sondern das Wissen darum, dass du mich verlassen hattest....", Glorfindels Lächeln wurde schmerzlich, doch Thranduils Finger fuhren seine Lippen nach und sein Mund folgte ihnen.  
  
"Ich habe dich nie verlassen..." murmelte Thranduil, und dann verloren sie sich in einer derartig leidenschaftlichen Umarmung, dass selbst das verglimmende Feuer wieder aufflackerte.  
  
"Mach mich wieder lebendig!" keuchte Glorfindel zwischen zwei Küssen, die keinen Zweifel daran ließen, was der König des Großen Grünen Waldes für ihn fühlte, und sie sanken auf den Boden, vollkommen außer Acht lassend, wo sie sich befanden.  
  
Thranduils lange rotblonde Haare flackerten auf wie pures Feuer, als er sich aufrichtete, um den zu betrachten, den er unter sich begraben hatte. Glorfindels Mähne lag um ihn gebreitet wie eine Gloriole, sein sonst so blasses Gesicht war leicht gerötet und seine Augen leuchteten in der Dämmerung wie Abendstern und Morgenstern an einem Himmel.  
  
"Du sollst leben, Glorfindel, melethron-nin - und ich werde leben..." Thranduils Blick konnte sich kaum losreißen von dem, was er sah.  
  
Dann schlugen erneut die Wellen ihres Sehnens füreinander über ihnen zusammen, und Noldo und Sindar wurden ein Geschöpf - ein Wesen von solcher Schönheit, dass die Valar selbst ihr Haupt beugten in diesem Augenblick.  
  
Sie schrieen nicht, sie stöhnten nicht, sie ließen die Stille erbeben.  
  
Er war nicht gewarnt worden, als er die Halle betrat.  
  
Und als er sah, was geschah, wandte er den Blick nicht ab, sondern seine rechte Hand griff nach seinem Herzen. 'Ich kann nicht wegsehen, wenn Leben und Tod sich vereinen', dachte er, und andächtig wurde er Zeuge, wie Glorfindel von Imladris von König Thranduil ins Leben zurückgeholt wurde... und ihm das gleiche schenkte.  
  
Elrond wandte sich erst ab, als die Dämmerung sich senkte und das Feuer erlosch.  
  
Ein stummes Gebet an die Valar auf den Lippen schlich er sich wieder heraus, zitternd am ganzen Körper. 


	7. Nie mehr

Diese weiße makellose Haut.  
  
Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und spürte die Hitze, die sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
  
Diese unglaublich blauen Augen.  
  
Auch wenn er sie geschlossen hatte, zum Beispiel in Momenten höchster Ekstase, selbst dann strahlten sie ihr blaues Licht aus, wie Ithil, der sich nur kurz hinter einer Wolke verbarg, um sogleich wieder enthüllt zu werden und sein silbernes Licht auf Arda zu werfen.  
  
Diese Lippen - sinnlich und zart, energisch und voller Versuchung... und nach einer Nacht, geschwollen und rot, schmerzvoll sensibel, bereit für Unaussprechliches...  
  
Eomer stöhnte leise und verfluchte die Bilder, die ihn Nacht für Nacht heimsuchten. Albtraum. Nachtgespenst. Heimsuchung eines Geistes. Fluch.  
  
Seine Hand tastete sich zum Schwert seines Körpers, der Waffe, die er so oft gegen den gezogen hatte, der ihn nun verfolgte.  
  
GEH FORT, schrie Eomers gequälter Geist, und im gleichen Augenblick die Vision goldenen Haares, das ihn einhüllte wie ein seidener Kokon.  
  
In der Traumlandschaft seiner Seele ergriff Eomer die langen Haare, eroberte mit hungrigen Lippen den nur wenig widerstrebenden Mund seiner Versuchung und stellte sich auf alle möglichen und unmöglichen Arten vor, von dem blonden Geist seiner Vergangenheit zur Erfüllung gebracht zu werden.  
  
Heiße Fontänen ergossen sich auf seine Brust und brachten ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück - in die Wirklichkeit seiner dunklen Schlafkammer, in die Wirklichkeit seines kalten Bettes, in die Wirklichkeit der Wände, die sich um ihn schlossen und die abebbenden Atemzüge zurückwarfen auf ihn selbst, auf den Frost seines Daseins.  
  
Ist das alles? Fragte sich Eomers Seele mit stummen Lippen, Ist das alles, was dir geblieben ist? Die einsame Lust in der Erinnerung dessen, was war - die gefrorenen Bilder eines Feuers, das einst brannte, die Aussicht auf nichts mehr weiter in deinem Leben, außer - Erinnerungen? Ist das alles? Und - ist es nur Lust, die sich Weg sucht?  
  
Eomers silberne Essenz erkaltete auf ihm, vertrocknete.  
  
Ist es so mit mir? Fragte er sich.  
  
Erkalte ich, vertrockne ich - werde ich alt, ohne jemals wieder gebrannt zu haben in Lebendigkeit? Ist es das, was mir blieb?  
  
Eomer erinnerte sich der Zeit, die er gemeinsam mit ihm verbrachte - mit dem unnahbaren Geist seiner Vergangenheit.  
  
Zu spät hatte er ausgesprochen, was er fühlte. Zu spät hatte sich sein Herz den Mut gefasst, er hatte verloren gegen Haldir von Lorien, einen Gegner, weitaus mächtiger als er selbst und alle seine Rohirim zusammen.  
  
Es war seine Lust gewesen, den Prinzen zu unterwerfen. Und JA, noch immer regte sich diese Lust in ihm. Zudem er sich erinnerte, welch Lust der Prinz dabei empfand. Es war perfekt gewesen... doch dann kam Haldir von Lorien... und Legolas hatte sich befreit aus seinen Armen.  
  
Eomers Blick glitt in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Nie mehr.  
  
Nie mehr werde ich lieben. 


	8. Dunkle Wolken

Glorfindels Stimme an seinem Ohr, sein Körper an seinen geschmiegt, seine Haare vermischt mit seinen eigenen... Thranduil schloss seine Augen und genoss den Augenblick.  
  
Sie hatten den Raum gewechselt, nach dem Aufglühen ihrer beider Leben, und Thranduil war Glorfindel in dessen Raum gefolgt, lag nun in enger Umarmung mit ihm im breiten Bett des Noldo-Elben, warm und pulsierend voller neuer Lebenskraft.  
  
Auch Glorfindel fühlte sich wie neugeboren, wie zurückgekehrt aus Mandos Hallen - schlussendlich und voll und ganz, wieder in Arda, mit Haut und Haar und Seele und Herz.  
  
"Über die innen- und außenpolitischen Verwicklungen, die dies hier nach sich ziehen wird, werden wir ein andermal sprechen", lächelte Thranduil und küsste erneut die liebeswarmen Lippen Glorfindels. "Ich werde dich nämlich kein zweites Mal gehen lassen..."  
  
Glorfindel seufzte und wandte seinen Blick in voller Aufmerksamkeit zu Thranduil. "Ich habe Elrond mein Leben überantwortet", flüsterte er, "er war es, der mich aus Mandos Hallen zurückkehren ließ... ich schwor ihm zu dienen bis an mein Ende... und das ist nicht absehbar..."  
  
Der Elbenkönig nickte, doch dann zog sich wieder dieses jugendliche Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Es gibt für alles eine Lösung, mein Herz. Und wenn ich endlich auf den Thron verzichten würde, selbst dies wäre mir kein Preis dafür, wieder lebendig zu sein... alles ist zu verwerfen, dass mich von dir trennt. Keiner von uns weiß, was die Zukunft bringt... und ich möchte keine Zukunft ohne dich."  
  
"Legolas hat keine Brüder... nur Schwestern..."  
  
"Wo steht geschrieben, dass ein König auf einen König folgen muss...? Die Prinzessinnen sind überaus stark und kraftvoll... und denke an Galadriel..."  
  
Glorfindels Blick verdüsterte sich schlagartig.  
  
"Hiermit sind wir bei dem Punkt, den ich ansprechen wollte, mein Herz. Lorien."  
  
Thranduil richtete sich auf, sah Glorfindel ernst an.  
  
"Gibt es etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest, Melethron-nin?"  
  
"Mehr als nur ein Ding, mein König. Es betrifft Legolas. Zunächst doch lasse mich wissen, warum dein Herz verfinstert ist, wenn du ihn in Lorien weißt. Sage mir die Wahrheit, Thranduil."  
  
Lange Zeit tat Thranduil nichts weiter als Glorfindels Züge zu studieren, den Konturen seines Gesichtes nachzufahren und nach unendlichen Momenten senkte er seinen Kopf, küsste ihn und hob endlich an.  
  
"Es wäre mir wohler, Legolas in den Armen eines treuen Herzens zu sehen. Ich vermisse ihn... aber ich respektiere seine Entscheidung, in Lorien leben zu wollen - in der Nähe dessen, den er liebt. Doch ich traue Haldir nicht."  
  
Glorfindel seufzte.  
  
"Und damit hast du Recht getan", sagte er schließlich. 


	9. Abschied

"Und du bist dir sicher?" Thranduil sah Glorfindel zweifelnd an, doch dieser nickte nur kurz.  
  
"Ich bin mir mehr als sicher - ich habe es gesehen, als ich vor Wochen in Lothlorien war. Sie kamen sich sehr unbeobachtet vor, aber es war nicht zu übersehen... und nicht zu überhören. Ich schwöre dir bei meinem Leben, dass es so ist."  
  
Das Gesicht des Elbenkönigs fiel förmlich in sich zusammen, Wut, Verzweiflung und Trauer spiegelten sich abwechselnd darin. Glorfindel nahm ihn in den Arm und tröstete ihn, wie er ein kleines Kind getröstet hätte - nur mit seiner Anwesenheit und seinen sanften Händen.  
  
Nach Augenblicken, die beiden wie Stunden vorkamen, richtete Thranduil wieder das Wort an Glorfindel.  
  
"Was schlägst du vor, mein Freund?"  
  
Der Elb mit den goldenen Haaren räusperte sich kurz, dann erläuterte er dem König des Großen Grünen Waldes seinen Plan.  
  
Thranduil nickte und schlief daraufhin in den Armen seines Geliebten ein, der über seinen Schlaf wachte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ersuchte Glorfindel von Imladris um Audienz bei Elrond.  
  
Der Halbelb empfing ihn lächelnd und Glorfindel nahm ebenso lächelnd den Platz an, den ihm Elrond anbot - den Platz unmittelbar an der Stelle, an der Thranduil und er gestern auf den Boden gesunken waren, um sich gegenseitig zu heilen.  
  
Elrond schlug seine Augen nieder, er wollte nicht offenbaren, dass er Zeuge gewesen war, doch als Glorfindels blaue Augen auf ihm ruhten, errötete er.  
  
"Ich... ich habe es beobachtet", sagte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme, und dann ergriff er die Hand seines langjährigen Freundes. "Ich konnte nicht wegsehen. Ich kam zufällig hinzu... und es war von so großer Schönheit, dass - dass ich gebannt war. Ihr wart anzusehen wie... wie die Valar. Mein Segen liegt auf euch, und der Segen unseres ganzen Volkes. Wenn du meinen Dienst verlassen willst, mein Freund, so steht dir nichts im Wege. Du kannst gehen, wo auch immer dein Herz dir befiehlt zu gehen... und dich in der Nähe Thranduils zu wissen ist etwas, was ich mir stets wünschte... doch mein Wunsch war nicht maßgeblich, die Zeit fügte es."  
  
Elronds Blick glitt in die Ferne.  
  
"Aragorn brachte mir Kunde von erneuter Schwangerschaft meiner Tochter... es wird ein Erbe geboren werden dem Königreiche Gondor... Zeiten wandeln sich... meine Zeit hier geht zu Ende... dich geliebt zu wissen ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die mich hier noch hielt...."  
  
Glorfindel drückte die Hand, die die seine hielt. "Noch ist es nicht an der Zeit, zu gehen, Elrond... vielleicht gibt es andere Wege... doch ich ersuche dich um die Erlaubnis, nach Lothlorien reiten zu dürfen. Eine Sorge verdunkelt das Gemüt Thranduils, und ich bin in der Lage, diese Wolke zu verscheuchen. Lass mich ziehen. Ich werde bald zurück sein."  
  
Elronds dunkle Augen schienen noch schwärzer zu werden, doch er nickte.  
  
"Versprich mir, vorsichtig zu sein. Lorien ist nicht mehr, was es war. Es geht nieder. Und du weißt es, mein Freund."  
  
"Deshalb bin ich gekommen, um zu retten, was wertvoll ist in Lorien... nach Galadriels Fortgang herrscht Wirrnis... ich möchte Thranduils Juwel schützen, so sehr es in meiner Macht steht."  
  
Elronds Stirn zog sich in Falten.  
  
"Schütze zunächst dich selbst, Freund... und dann denke an andere. So reite. Elbereth sei mit dir."  
  
Glorfindel verbeugte sich, küsste Elronds Hand und verließ die Halle. 


	10. Erwachen

Die Sonne schien durch die goldenen Blätter der Mallorn-Bäume und Legolas lehnte sich zurück an den dicken Stamm eines alten Baumes. Er liebte diese Stunden zwischen spätem Nachmittag und Dämmerung. Alles schien so ruhig, so friedlich, so unendlich eins mit sich selbst. Auch er spürte sich im Gleichklang mit seinem Leben. Seit 3 Jahren war er hier, eine unendliche Abfolge von Gold und Silber, Glück und Wärme. Er liebte Haldir aus ganzem Herzen und nur selten verdunkelte Sehnsucht sein helles Gemüt. Sehnsucht nach seiner Familie... nach seinem Vater vor allem, dem er trotz alledem herzlich zugetan war.  
  
Legolas verscheuchte eine kleine Fliege, die sich neckisch dauernd versuchte auf seine Nase zu setzen und ihn so kitzelte. Er lächelte, zufrieden mit allem und dachte darüber nach, wie lange so ein Zustand anhalten könnte. Nichts trübte ihn.  
  
Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
  
Glorfindel saß bereits geraume Weile in gebührendem Abstand unter einem anderen Baum, die Gedanken des Prinzen erahnend und seinerseits grübelnd... sollte er wirklich das Glück zerstören, das aus Legolas' ganzem Wesen ihm sogar über diese Entfernung hinweg entgegenstrahlte?  
  
Aber war es nicht nur schales, eitles Glück...?  
  
Gebaut auf falschem Fundament.  
  
Gold, unter deren Oberfläche Rost sein schädliches, vernichtendes Werk tat.  
  
Glorfindel sog leise Luft ein und stand dann auf, näherte sich Legolas vorsichtig von hinten.  
  
Legolas drehte sich nicht um, als sich eine Hand leicht auf seine Schulter legte. Stattdessen schmiegte er sich dem Unterarm entgegen und schloss seine Augen.  
  
'Er ist wirklich blind', dachte Glorfindel, und Mitleid überschwemmte seine Seele, als er sich vor den Prinzen hinkniete und ihn leise ansprach: "Legolas... öffne deine Augen... ich bin es, Glorfindel..."  
  
Sofort öffneten sich die blauen Augen des Königssohns und ungläubig und überrascht zugleich sah er Glorfindel von Imladris an.  
  
"Du?" war alles, was er zunächst hervorbringen konnte.  
  
"Ja, Legolas, ich. Ich bin gekommen, dir... die Augen zu öffnen."  
  
Glorfindel brach fast das Herz, als er sah, wie sich die glatte Stirn in Falten legte und dunkle Wolken sich der Seele des Prinzen bemächtigten, der auf einmal zu ahnen schien.  
  
"Er schickt dich, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Legolas, und Vorboten kommenden Schmerzes flatterten über sein Gesicht.  
  
Glorfindel nickte nur, dann bot er dem Prinzen seine Hand an.  
  
"Komm mit mir, Legolas. Ich muss dir etwas zeigen, das du wissen musst... es tut mir Leid."  
  
Legolas nahm die Hand nicht an, sondern folgte Glorfindel stumm, zurück ins Herz Lothloriens. 


	11. Flucht

Es war kein Zufall, und Glorfindel wusste genau, was Legolas sehen würde. Seit einigen Tagen hatte er Kontakt mit Rumil, Haldirs Bruder, mit dem ihm seit langem eine lose Freundschaft verband. Und Rumil war auch derjenige gewesen, der Glorfindel bei dessen letzten Besuch auf die Tatsache aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass etwas geschah, was ihm Kopfzerbrechen machte.  
  
Rumil hatte ihm erklärt, dass Haldir die Zeit nutzen würde, wenn Legolas in den Wald ging, um für sich zu sein. Und nun war Legolas hier... und Haldir würde dort sein, wohin er immer ging, wenn....  
  
Wohin er ging, weil es ihn dorthin mit Macht zog. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten roten Strahlen auf Lorien, die die Haare der beiden silberblonden Elben aufglitzern ließen, dass sie fast unwirklich aussahen. Haldirs Augen waren geschlossen, und über ihn beugte sich sein Liebhaber. Beide waren nackt und schweißbedeckt, Haldirs Arme waren ausgestreckt und der andere hielt seine Handgelenke fest.  
  
Glorfindel schob Legolas zu der Leiter hin, die in den unscheinbaren Talan führte. Zögernd kletterte der Prinz hinauf, um kreidebleich zu erstarren. Fast wäre er hinuntergefallen, doch Glorfindel hatte seine Arme ausgebreitet und hielt ihn fest.  
  
Kein Wort sprach Legolas, denn er hatte genug gesehen.  
  
Haldir und der Fürst des Goldenen Waldes persönlich.  
  
Haldir und Celeborn.  
  
Der Freund seines Vaters nahm ihn schweigend in den Arm.  
  
"Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht", sagte Legolas schließlich mit fester Stimme. "Ich werde Haldir verlassen, noch heute. Noch jetzt. Ich gehe."  
  
Glorfindel nickte und ließ Legolas los. "Ich wollte, dass du es weißt. Dass du dich nicht weiter deinen Träumen hingibst, die früher oder später zerstört werden würden. Lieber jetzt als später, Legolas. Gehe, wohin dein Herz dich trägt - aber verlasse Lothlorien."  
  
Legolas schluckte. Glorfindel würde ihn nicht in Tränen sehen, niemand würde ihn weinen sehen. Er wandte sich einfach ab und rannte zu dem Stall, in dem sein Pferd auf ihn wartete. Glorfindel sah nur noch, wie Legolas in wildem Galopp davonstieb. 


	12. In der Falle

Glorfindel wachte in einem dunklen Raum auf.  
  
Sein Kopf schmerzte, und nur eine einzige Kerze erleuchtete den nur sparsam eingerichteten Talan, den der Elb aus Imladris sofort wiedererkannte.  
  
Celeborns Liebesnest, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, und sofort machte sich Hämmern in seinen Schläfen breit.  
  
In einer Ecke raschelte es und ein leises arrogant klingendes Lachen drang an sein Ohr.  
  
"Na, wieder in der Welt der Lebenden, Glorfindel von Gondolin, Balrogschlächter, Untoter?"  
  
Celeborns spöttische Stimme war wie Gift. Glorfindel griff sich an den Kopf, an seiner Hand blieb eine klebrige Flüssigkeit hängen. Seine blonden Locken waren an einer Stelle von Blut durchtränkt. Er erinnerte sich langsam... er hatte einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, unmittelbar nachdem Legolas davongeritten war. Und dann - nichts mehr. Bis jetzt. Und jetzt war er in Celeborns heimlichem Refugium.  
  
Er war nicht in der Lage aufzustehen, denn er war bewegungsunfähig. Nicht gelähmt, wie er sofort mit Aufatmen feststellte - aber - gefesselt an Armen und Beinen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme über ihm zusammengebunden, die Beine gespreizt und an Pfosten gebunden.  
  
Schritte kamen auf ihn zu.  
  
Dann stand Celeborn vor ihm. Seine langen silbernen Haare glänzten wie Mithril, seine hellen Augen fixierten ihn. Glorfindel versuchte an den Fesseln zu rütteln, doch diese saßen fest.  
  
"Was mischt du dich auch immer wieder ein in unsere Angelegenheiten? War es nicht genug, dass du Galadriel dazu gebracht hast, in die Unsterblichen Lande zu ziehen? Musstest du dich auch noch zwischen Haldir und Legolas stellen?"  
  
Glorfindel schnappte nach Luft, um zu widersprechen, doch Celeborn kniete nieder und hielt eine Hand auf seinen Mund.  
  
"Schweige, Glorfindel. Spare deinen Atem, du wirst ihn brauchen." 


	13. Gefangen

Celeborn.  
  
Celeborn.  
  
Celeborn.  
  
Es hämmerte in seinem Kopf, als er durch die Dämmerung jagte, durch die Nacht.  
  
Vor seinem inneren Auge immer wieder die beiden silbernen Elben, ihre langen Haare vermengt, ihre Körper vereint, ihr leises geheimes Stöhnen und Seufzen...  
  
Sie hatten ihn nicht einmal bemerkt und Legolas spürte, wie ihm jetzt Ströme von Tränen die Wangen herabliefen. Er feuerte sein Pferd weiter an, schneller, noch schneller... weg von hier.  
  
Weg von Haldir, dem er sein Herz schenkte, damals in Helm's Klamm, als er ihn zurückholte von den Toten, zurückholte aus Mando's Hallen. Dies war also der Dank dafür - Celeborn und Haldir, Haldir und Celeborn.  
  
Hemmungslos schrie er seine Trauer und seine Enttäuschung in den Wind, der aufkam. Seine Haare flatterten wild und er ritt in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Er ritt nach Süden, durchquerte den Fangornwald.  
  
Er gönnte seinem Pferd nur selten Rast, und nur, um es fressen und trinken zu lassen, er selbst verspürte keinerlei körperliche Bedürfnisse, weder Schlaf noch Hunger noch Durst. Wie dumpfe Empfindungslosigkeit hatte sich seine Trauer um ihn gelegt, eine Hülle aus Todesnähe und Leblosigkeit. Vorboten des Todes - des Todes aus gebrochenem Herzen.  
  
Tage später - in einem Zustand der Dämmerung - erreichte er die Ebene von Rohan, wo ihn einige Wachtruppen aufgriffen.  
  
Legolas leistete keinen Widerstand, als ihn die Rohirim fesselten, nachdem er sich beharrlich geweigert hatte, seinen Namen und sein Ziel zu nennen.  
  
Sie ritten nach Edoras. 


	14. Wiedersehen in Rohan

"Er will seinen Namen nicht sagen. Er will sein Ziel nicht sagen. Außerdem ist er in denkbar schlechtem Zustand, er scheint seit Tagen nichts gegessen zu haben und muss ebenso lange geritten sein. Sein Pferd ist am Rande der Erschöpfung, und er-"  
  
Eomer erhob sich mit einer abrupten Bewegung von seinem Thron.  
  
"Genug davon!" herrschte er den Boten unwirsch an. "Wo ist er?"  
  
"Im Verließ", antwortete der Rohirim und Rohans König stieß ihn ungeduldig beiseite und verschwand mit eiligem Schritte Meduseld.  
  
Jeden, der sich ihm unabsichtlich in den Weg stellte, fegte er zur Seite. Eomer stieg die kalten Steinstufen herab und öffnete die schwere Holztüre, die das Verließ von Edoras schützte. Die Wachen verneigten sich vor ihm, doch der König widmete ihnen keinen einzigen Blick.  
  
Er fand sofort, was er suchte.  
  
In der allerletzten Zelle saß zusammengekauert und zitternd - ein Elb.  
  
Eomers Herz setzte für einen Schlag lang aus, dann sog er heftig Luft ein, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er konnte seinen Pulsschlag bis in seine Halsschlagader pochen hören, in einem Rhythmus, der schnellem Galopp entsprach.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Legolas!!!  
  
"Bringt ihn in meine Gemächer! Rasch!" befahl Eomer, ohne den Elb noch einmal anzusehen, und machte kehrt. Er konnte Legolas nicht ansehen... nicht jetzt... nicht in diesem Zustande.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Einige Zeit später stand ein sehr erschöpfter und blasser Elb vor dem Thron des Königreiches Rohan. Eomer betrachtete ihn sehr lange, dann erhob er seine rechte Hand und machte eine Handbewegung Richtung Boden.  
  
Legolas schwieg, sprach kein Wort. Der tagelange Ritt hatte ihn gezeichnet, seine Kleidung war verschmutzt, sein Gesicht dreckig, seine Haare ungekämmt und Strähnen hatten sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst, die seitlichen Flechten waren gar offen, blonde Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.  
  
Eomer konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen, ihn nicht an sich zu ziehen.  
  
Nein, nicht nach all dem, was geschehen war.  
  
Da stand er, Legolas, der Traum seiner schlaflosen Nächte. Derjenige, der sein Herz gebrochen hatte und dann mit einem anderen verschwunden war. Der Elb, der als einzigstes Wesen auf Arda je aus seinem Munde die fatalen Worte gehört hatte. Derjenige, der mit einem anderen verschwunden war, nachdem er sie gehört hatte.  
  
Eomer wiederholte die Handbewegung, etwas ungeduldiger. Der Elb schien nicht zu verstehen.  
  
"Knie nieder!" raunte ihm der Rohirim zu, der neben ihm stand.  
  
Legolas' blaue Augen richteten sich auf, trafen auf die braunen des Mannes.  
  
Sie starrten sich an. Gegenseitig bohrten sie sich ihren Blick ins Herz.  
  
Legolas blieb stehen, mit trotzig erhobenem Kinn.  
  
Da stand Eomer auf. 


	15. Stolz

Eomer ging einige Schritte auf Legolas zu, bis sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten und der andere den Atem des anderen spüren konnte. Eomers Atem ging deutlich schneller, seine Pupillen waren verengt.  
  
"Du bist immer noch der Gleiche", sagte er, leise und in seiner Stimme schwang Bedrohung mit.  
  
Legolas zuckte mit keiner Wimper, hielt dem Blick und der Nähe stand und zog es vor, weiterhin zu schweigen.  
  
"Tu, was ich dir sage, Elb... knie vor mir nieder!" Eomers Stimme war nunmehr ein Flüstern, seine weißen Zähne blitzten auf und seine Augen spieen Feuer.  
  
Legolas reckte sein Kinn einige Millimeter weiter in die Luft. Seinen Wangen war anzusehen, dass er die Zähne aufeinanderbiss.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung packte der König von Rohan Legolas mit seiner linken Hand am Kragen und schlug ihn mit der rechten mehrere Male hart ins Gesicht.  
  
Legolas' Haare flogen zur Seite von der Wucht der Schläge, doch seine Miene blieb versteinert. Zurückschlagen konnte er nicht, da seine Hände auf den Rücken gebunden waren. Nichts erinnerte an die Züchtigung, nur einige rote Flecken auf seinem Gesicht, als Eomer von ihm abließ und ihn wütend anstarrte.  
  
"Du wirst noch lernen, mir zu gehorchen, Elb!" zischte er. In seinem Inneren verspürte er eine ungesunde Mischung aus Erregung und Zorn.  
  
Legolas hier in Edoras... welch unerwartete Wendung des Schicksals. Doch keine, die er erhofft hatte.  
  
"Badet ihn - und kleidet ihn neu. Dann schickt ihn zu mir - in die Schlafkammer!" befahl der König.  
  
Ohne jegliches Anzeichen einer Gemütsregung ließ sich Legolas abführen. 


	16. Verhängnis

Vorbemerkung:  
  
Sicher erinnert ihr euch noch, als Gimli vom Pferd fiel, als die Bevölkerung von Edoras sich nach Helms Klamm flüchtete? "Keine Panik, das war Absicht!!!"  
  
So ist das auch mit meinen kurzen Kapitelchen... klar könnte ich längere schreiben. Dann müsstet ihr aber auch länger warten. Und wer sagt, dass ich euch nicht im Insgeheimen quälen möchte... mit kleinen Portionen....?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Glorfindel starrte in Celeborns Augen.  
  
"Schluss mit deinem edlen und noblen Getue!" zischte der Fürst von Lothlorien, dann nahm er die Hand wieder weg, die über Glorfindels Mund gelegen hatte. "Ich bin es so satt, dass du dich ständig um Dinge kümmerst, die dich wirklich nichts angehen. Seit Zeitaltern spielst du dich auf. Was interessierst du dich dafür, was wir hier in Lorien tun? Bleib in Imladris, trockne die Tränen deines Herrn Elrond und kümmere dich darum!"  
  
"Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an!" gab Glorfindel zurück. "Du verletzt mutwillig meine Freunde. Du gehst rücksichtslos deinen Interessen nach. Du zerstörst Freundschaften, und sogar Liebe...!"  
  
"Liebe?" Celeborn lachte, es klang spöttisch und abwertend.  
  
"Was weißt du von Liebe, Glorfindel von Gondolin... ich weiß um deine Liebe. Ich erinnere mich sehr genau, wie du dem schönen König von Düsterwald hinterhergelaufen bist... der dich nicht mal eines Blickes würdigte. Und genau so ist es mit der Liebe... nichts anderes als Verwirrung des Geistes. Sieh der Tatsache ins Auge... es gibt keine Liebe. Es gibt nur Begierde. Und die muss befriedigt werden. Liebe ist ein Vorwand, Begierden zu stillen... ich gebe nicht vor, zu lieben. Ich nehme mir, was ich möchte - und man gibt es mir gerne. Du wirst gleich wissen, warum, ich werde es dir zeigen. Seit Jahrhunderten fehlt dir etwas, Glorfindel von Gondolin... es wird dein verbittertes Herz erhellen, dir eine wahre Erkenntnis sein. Du wirst dich wesentlich besser fühlen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin... und dann kannst du zurückkehren in das Haus dessen, der dich hält wie ein Hündchen. Ich nehme an, er lässt dich auch nicht ran, die Trauer ist noch zu groß, nicht wahr? Seit Jahrhunderten heult er so laut, dass es ganz Arda hört, anstelle sich einen gewissen blonden Noldo zu greifen und ihn sein Bettchen wärmen zu lassen. Vor wie viel Jahrtausenden hast du das letzte Mal das Bett mit einem anderen als dir selbst geteilt? Oh ja, Ecthelion... wir erinnern uns. Lange her, nicht wahr? Wie war das mit Gil-Galad? Es gab Gerüchte... aber ich denke, es ist auf jeden Fall zu lange her. Zeit für eine Auffrischung deiner Erinnerung, schöner Glorfindel..."  
  
Celeborn packte mit beiden Händen Glorfindels Hemd und riss es entzwei.  
  
Glorfindels Augen weiteten sich, als er über Celeborns Schulter sah.  
  
Ohne sich umzuwenden lachte der Fürst von Lothlorien. "Du kannst dich gerne zu uns gesellen. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, wenn du dabei zusiehst, wie ich den berühmten Balrog-Schlächter nehme. Er kam übrigens, deine ewigwährende Liebe zu retten." 


	17. Rückkehr

Legolas erließ alles über sich ergehen. Zwei starke blonde Rohirim entkleideten ihn und setzten ihn in einen Zuber, in dem dampfendes Wasser war, das nach Rosenöl roch. Der Elb ließ sich die Haare waschen und bürsten und gab keinen Laut von sich, als er in dicke Tücher gepackt wurde. Danach hießen ihn die Männer dunkelblaue Kleidung anziehen, die ihm seltsamerweise wie angegossen passte. Ihm erschien alles wie eine böse Erinnerung... er konnte nicht glauben, dass er dies alles nun erlebte.  
  
Irgendwann würde er aufwachen, in Haldirs Armen, und alles würde nur ein Albtraum gewesen sein.  
  
Dann brachte man ihn in Eomers großes Schlafgemach. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an das Bett, in dem er Tage und Nächte verbracht hatte... damals.  
  
Eomer ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Als die schwere Eichentür aufging und der blondgelockte König der Rohirim erschien, richtete Legolas den Blick auf ihn.  
  
"So bist du also zurückgekehrt", sagte Eomer leise.  
  
Legolas antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur an.  
  
"Ich wünsche, dass du mir antwortest, wenn ich mit dir spreche, Elb. Ich wünsche, dass du aufhörst mich so anzusehen. Ich wünsche, dass du dir deiner Stellung gewahr wirst... du bist hier gefangen, kein Gast. Du bist aufgegriffen worden von meinen Männern, ohne Namen, ohne Begründung, was du hier in der Riddermark zu suchen hast. Ja, mir kommt das auch bekannt vor, aber irgendwie scheint sich Schicksal zu wiederholen. Ist es nicht so?" Eomers blitzende Augen trafen die blauen des Elben, er war nun nahe genug an ihm, um seine rechte Hand zu erheben und Legolas' Kinn in ihr zu betten.  
  
"Antworte mir", zischte Eomer ungeduldig, "warum bist du zurückgekehrt?"  
  
Legolas schwieg.  
  
"Dann werde ich dir sagen, warum du zurückgekehrt bist. Weil du dich zu mir flüchten wolltest. Weil irgendwas passiert ist zwischen dir und deinem Geliebten. Da hast du dich an mich erinnert und ich komme nun in den Genuss deiner werten Anwesenheit. Jetzt darf ich wieder dein Händchen halten, nicht wahr? Nach drei unendlich langen Jahren, in denen ich an nichts anderes dachte als - " Eomer hielt inne, biss sich auf die Lippen. "Gut, du bist da. Und ich schicke dich nicht zurück, denn das sollte ich tun, das und nichts anderes. Doch du solltest eines wissen, Elb... noch ein zweites Mal wirst du nicht mehr gehen. Heere von Elben können hier aufmarschieren, du wirst Rohan nicht mehr verlassen. Nicht, so lange ich lebe. Hast du verstanden, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas gab mit keinem Anzeichen zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
  
Eomer packte ihn unsanft an den Haaren. "DU BIST MEIN!" flüsterte er zornig, und dann riss er Legolas eng an sich. "Du bist zurückgekehrt... und du wirst hier bleiben. Hier. Bei mir. Und nun wiederhole, was ich dir sage... sag es, laut! Sag: Ich gehöre dir, Eomer!"  
  
Legolas' Lippen waren und blieben verschlossen.  
  
Eomer stieß ihn von sich, Wut im Blick.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er den Raum verließ.  
  
Legolas konnte durch die Türe verstehen, was er den wachhabenden Rohirim befahl, und Kälte zog in seine Adern. 


	18. Nacht in Rohan I

Die Nacht war lang und er konnte kein Auge zumachen.  
  
Welch Schicksal, wieder hier zu sein... und doch, war es nicht insgeheim sein Wille gewesen?  
  
Weshalb sonst hatte er die Schritte seines Pferdes gen Süden gelenkt?  
  
Kein Licht erhellte die Dunkelheit von Eomers Schlafgemach, und er war allein.  
  
Legolas hatte sich inmitten des großen Bettes gelegt und starrte an die schwarze Decke. Kein Schlaf kam über ihn, keine Erlösung seiner quälenden Gedanken.  
  
Immer wieder sah er sie vor sich... Haldir und Celeborn.  
  
Warum nur, warum? hämmerte es in Legolas' Kopf, und hätte Schlaf nur eine geringe Möglichkeit gehabt, ihn zu überwältigen, hier wäre diese Möglichkeit vertan gewesen.  
  
Und nun wieder hier.  
  
Eomer.  
  
Die Schande der Schläge brannte in Legolas' Seele. Welch überaus dumme und naive Annahme von ihm, er könnte hier willkommen sein . Welch Wahnsinn trieb ihn hierher... was ihn hier erwartete war mehr als offensichtlich. Eomer würde ihn gefangenhalten bis ans Ende seiner Tage. Doch... nicht ohne Kampf.  
  
Legolas presste seine Lippen zusammen.  
  
Er würde Widerstand leisten - bis auf's Blut.  
  
Schritte wurden laut und lauter.  
  
Sie endeten an seiner Türe, dann ein Schlüssel, der sich im Schloss drehte.  
  
Legolas sah an die Decke.  
  
Die Schritte kamen näher, nun im Gemach.  
  
Keines Blickes würdigte Legolas dem Eindringling.  
  
Er hatte kein Licht entzündet, es würde im Dunkeln stattfinden.  
  
"Verschwinde aus meinem Bett!" zischte Eomer und riss Legolas an seinen langen Haaren hoch.  
  
Der Elb starrte ihn an, als ob er ihn mit Hilfe seines blauen durchdringenden Blickes töten könnte.  
  
"Raus hier - geh auf den Boden, aber raus aus meinem Bett!"  
  
In der Stimme des Königs von Rohan schwang Ungeduld mit. Der Elb rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
"Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Elb!" Eomer erhob erneut die Hand, doch Legolas fiel ihm in den Arm, drückte ihn zurück, hinter Eomers Rücken, schmerzvoll und keinen Zweifel daran lassend, zu welch Gewalt er seinerseits fähig war.  
  
"Wag es nicht noch einmal, mich zu schlagen!" Legolas' Stimme klang gefährlich und leise.  
  
Eomers dunkle Augen flackerten, selbst in der Dunkelheit erkennbar. Dann riss er sich los und warf sich mit vollem Gewicht auf den Elben, begrub ihn unter sich.  
  
"Du wirst sogleich sehen, was zu wagen ich noch im Stande bin!" keuchte er und zwang Legolas' Lippen auseinander, während er Legolas' Handgelenke festhielt und sie rechts und links neben dessen Kopf auf das Kissen drückte. 


	19. Nacht in Rohan II

Legolas bäumte sich auf und versuchte Eomer abzuschütteln, doch der Mann war wesentlich schwerer als er und in dieser Position auch stärker. In letzter Not und äußerstem Zorn griff der Elb zu einem Mittel, das er verabscheute, aber nun schien es ihm angebracht zu sein: Er grub seine Zähne tief in Eomers Unterlippe - und war erfolgreich damit, denn er schmeckte Blut.  
  
"Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!" schrie Eomer und ließ Legolas los, um seine Hände frei zu haben. Dieses Mal konnte Legolas nicht verhindern, dass der Rohirim einen Treffer landete, und er sog Luft ein, um den Schmerz zu ertragen, ohne aufzustöhnen.  
  
"Wachen!" rief der König von Rohan, und sogleich erschienen zwei Männer im königlichen Schlafgemach. "Bindet ihn fest!" herrschte Eomer sie an, und in der Dunkelheit der Kammer überwältigten die beiden Wachen den sich heftig wehrenden Elben und fesselten dessen Hände an die Pfosten des Bettes.  
  
"Noch mehr?" fragte einer der Männer etwas außer Atem, doch Eomer schüttelte nur den Kopf, hielt sich ein Stück Stoff an die Lippe, das sich rot färbte.  
  
Die Wachen verbeugten sich und verließen das Gemach.  
  
Eomer näherte sich dem gefesselten Elben, seine Augen blitzten auf, selbst in der Nacht.  
  
"Das wirst du büßen, Legolas. Das wirst du büßen und mich noch bevor die Sonne aufgeht um Entschuldigung bitten... auf Knieen wirst du es tun, Elb, so wahr ich hier stehe. Und du wirst die Worte sagen, die ich aus deinem Munde hören möchte."  
  
Eomer wandte sich um und als er sich wieder zu Legolas umdrehte, konnte dieser einen kurzen Dolch in seiner Hand sehen.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte sich Eomer auf das Bett und drückte Legolas' Beine auseinander. Dann schnitt die scharfe Klinge ihre Schneise... links und rechts hingen die Kleidungsstücke in Fetzen herab, und zum Schluss fraß sich der Dolch auch durch die letzte Verhüllung.  
  
Legolas war nackt.  
  
Und Eomer ließ seinen Blick über den Körper gleiten, der ihn jahrelang in seinen Träumen verfolgt hatte.  
  
Der Elb konnte sich nicht wehren gegen das, was dann geschah. Eomer nahm sich, was er als sein Eigen ansah, und er nahm es sich rauh und hart. Legolas biss seine Zähne zusammen... zunächst, um gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, dann, um seine wachsende Erregung zu verleugnen. Als der König von Rohan schlussendlich ihn als den Seinen markierte, schlugen glühendweiße Wellen in Legolas ihre Bahn und widerwillig und über sich selbst erzürnt schrie der Elb auf, als ihn sein Körper erneut betrog... wie vor Jahren bereits.  
  
Eomer lachte, erschöpft und voller Genugtuung, während Legolas sein Gesicht im Kissen zu verstecken suchte, was ihm aber auf Grund der Fesselung nicht gelang.  
  
"Was kämpfst du dagegen an, Legolas", flüsterte er schließlich, und mit einem Finger tauchte er in die silberglitzernden Spuren, die von der ungewollten Lust des Elben zeugten. Diesen Finger an seine Lippen führend vervollständigte er, was an Demütigung noch gefehlt hatte. "Sieh, wie sehr du mich verabscheust", sagte Eomer und zwang den Finger zwischen Legolas' Lippen, der versuchte den Kopf abzuwenden. "Gib einfach auf!" Eomers Stimme war kaum noch hörbar, der Finger folgte Legolas und fand schließlich sein Ziel. "Es bist nur du, schmecke, wie süß deine Niederlage sein kann...." Der Elb schloss seine Augen. Es war tief in der Nacht, als er seinen Mund öffnete und Eomers Sieg anerkannte.  
  
Nacht in Rohan.  
  
Morgen würde die Sonne wieder aufgehen... und die Karten würden neu gemischt.  
  
Eomers Zunge in seinem Mund spürte der süßen Niederlage nach.  
  
"Sag es!" flüsterte der König von Rohan, und der Elb schwieg.  
  
"Sag es!" forderte er, befahl er, herrschte er... doch Legolas' Lippen blieben versiegelt. 


	20. Nacht in Lothlorien

"Ich möchte aber nicht zusehen."  
  
Haldirs Stimme klang klar und sehr nüchtern.  
  
Celeborn richtete sich auf, sah über seine Schulter.  
  
"Möchtest du lieber meine Stelle einnehmen, Haldir? Es sei dir gewährt... ich lasse dir den Vorritt, wenn du es möchtest. Als Belohnung deiner treuen... Dienste....." Celeborn lachte und wandte sich wieder Glorfindel zu, dessen Augen weit aufgerissen waren.  
  
"Lass mich gehen!" zischte der Elb aus Imladris und riss erneut an seinen Fesseln.  
  
"Ja, lass ihn gehen." Erneut Haldirs kalte Stimme.  
  
Celeborn ließ von Glorfindel ab, stand auf, ging langsam zu dem Galadhrim. "Gut, ich lasse ihn gehen, wenn du das so unbedingt wünschen solltest, Haldir, mein Schöner. Nur, sage an, warum sollte ich ihn gehen lassen? Was hindert dich daran, mir diesen kleinen Spaß zu gönnen, diesen schönen weisen alten Elben zu beglücken? Was hindert dich daran, teilzunehmen an dieser kleinen... Vergnügung?" Celeborns Stimme war zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern herabgesunken, nun, da er unmittelbar vor Haldir stand.  
  
Haldir zog in seiner unnachahmlichen Art und Weise seine Augenbrauen hoch und drückte damit sein Missfallen aus, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen.  
  
Celeborns Reaktion war erstaunlich. Er packte Haldirs lange silberne Haare und presste den überraschten Elben fest an sich. "Er oder du - jetzt gleich, entscheide. Er oder du."  
  
Haldirs Atem ging stoßweise, als Celeborn ihn wieder losließ. Schweigend starrte er den Fürsten von Lothlorien an, dann suchte er die Augen Glorfindels, um mit diesem kurz Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
  
Dann sank Haldir vor Celeborn auf die Knie.  
  
"Ich. Lass ihn gehen. Meine Entscheidung lautet: Ich bin es."  
  
Celeborn nickte. "So sei es denn. Doch er wird zusehen. Das nun ist meine Entscheidung. Er hat eh schon zugesehen... lassen wir ihm dieses ausgesuchte Vergnügen dieses Mal bewusst." 


	21. NEIN!

Die Nacht legte sich endlich gütig auf Rohan, und erschöpft schlief Eomer ein, einen Arm besitzergreifend um Legolas gelegt, dessen Arme taub wurden über seinem Kopfe, denn Eomer hatte die Fesseln nicht gelöst.  
  
Wie konnte ihn sein Körper so betrügen... wie konnte er Lust empfinden in den Armen dieses... dieses... dieses groben - Menschen.... Legolas starrte in das Dunkel der Schlafkammer, spürte erneut, wie sich rote Schameswellen über seinen ganzen Körper zogen und er wurde sich der Spuren seiner Lust gewahr, die auf ihm eintrockneten und Zeugnis gaben von seiner Unbeherrschtheit.  
  
Waren sein Körper und seine Seele in der Tat so gespalten, dass ihm das Instrument seines Leibes nicht gehorchen wollte? Oder war es umgekehrt - weigerte sich sein Geist anzuerkennen, was sein Körper schon längst als Gegebenheit ansah?  
  
Legolas versuchte die Gegenwart des Mannes bewusst in sich hereinzulassen.  
  
Da war er also, der König von Rohan. Ein junger, leidenschaftlicher, rauher Mann, der den Umgang mit Pferden und Schwertern gewohnt war. Er war alleine. Keine Frau, die sein Bett teilte, ihm Erben schenkte - keine Frau, mit der er seine Sorgen und seine Freuden teilen konnte. Warum hatte sich Eomer nicht vermählt, warum hatte er drei lange Jahre lang alleine die Bürde des Königreiches Rohan auf sich genommen?  
  
Ein starkes Herz, das er so oft in langen Nächten hatte schlagen hören. Und damals dann, nach der Schlacht von Helms Klamm... Legolas erinnerte sich nun nur zu gut und zu klar der Worte, die den Lippen dieses Mannes entfleucht waren. War dies der Grund für alles...? Aber warum dann diese Gewalt...?  
  
'Weil du selbst es so willst', hörte Legolas eine Stimme in seinem Innersten. 'Weil das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dich zu bezwingen. Weil du niemals aufgeben würdest. Du willst es so.'  
  
Legolas seufzte, sehr leise, um Eomer nicht aufzuwecken, und er wandte seinen Kopf so, dass er seinen Mund und seine Nase in Eomers langem lockigen Haar bergen konnte. Er sog den Geruch seiner Haare ein... und ließ die Locken über seine Lippen gleiten.  
  
Eomer murmelte etwas im Schlaf und der Griff um Legolas' Seite wurde fester.  
  
Dann öffnete der König von Rohan seine Augen.  
  
"Sag es..." flüsterte er rauh, und Legolas konnte seine Zähne weiß aufblitzen sehen.  
  
"Nein", gab er zurück, sehr leise, doch bestimmt. 


	22. Niederlage

"Du wirst es sagen, Elb!" Eomers Stimme war nur noch ein bedrohliches Flüstern, und seine Hände drückten Legolas' Arme noch weiter zurück. Legolas unterdrückte eine Schmerzensäußerung, denn die seit Stunden gefesselten Arme waren bis aufs Äußerste gespannt und die Muskeln waren verkrampft.  
  
Als Antwort schüttelte der Elb den Kopf und schloss seine Augen.  
  
Dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes: Eomer griff neben sich auf das kleine Tischchen, auf dem eine Schale mit Obst, eine Karaffe mit Wein und ein Dolch lag, und ergriff diesen. Mit zwei gezielten Bewegungen schnitt er die Seile durch und setzte sich dann neben Legolas auf das Bett.  
  
Der König von Rohan atmete tief ein und wiederholte, klar und deutlich hörbar: "Du wirst es sagen, Elb. Heute oder Morgen, du wirst es sagen." Dann wandte er sich mit einer wilden und unvorhersehbaren Geste Legolas zu und fesselte diesen mit seinen Armen. Legolas versuchte sich zu wehren, doch seine Arme versagten ihm zunächst den Dienst. Eomer presste seine vollen Lippen auf den Mund des Elben und küsste ihn gewaltsam. Legolas' Lippen blieben verschlossen, doch der König gab nicht auf. Er zwang die Schenkel des Elben auseinander und ließ diesen spüren, was er für ihn empfand. Und mit äußerster Genugtuung spürte er, was der Elb für ihn empfand.  
  
Legolas stöhnte unter der unsanften Behandlung, die ihn erneut wider Willen erregte. Doch dieses Mal nahm die Leidenschaft überhand und Legolas' Lippen gewährten nach einigen weiteren Momenten der Zunge Eomers Eintritt, widergespiegelt von dem, was ebenfalls noch geschah.  
  
"Sag es, Legolas, sag es!" keuchte Eomer, als er den Kuss unterbrach, und Legolas' blaue Augen blitzten ihn wild an, als dieser den Kopf schüttelte. "Du verdammter Sturkopf!" entgegnete Eomer, und einen Augenblick nur entglitt ihm die Situation. Zwei Leiber rangen miteinander, ein Schlag traf Eomer am Kinn, sandte ihn ins Dunkel einer kurzen Besinnungslosigkeit. Als der König von Rohan wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf seinem Rücken, Legolas über ihm.  
  
Ein kämpfender Elb, dachte der Mann, und in stiller Bewunderung betrachtete er das gerötete Gesicht des Sohnes Thranduils, die gelösten blonden Haare, den festen blauen Blick.  
  
Legolas beugte sich zu Eomer herab und ihre Lippen vereinigten sich in einem wilden Kuss, in dem keiner die Vorherrschaft abgeben wollte. Eomer zog den Elben an sich, doch dieser versteifte sich plötzlich. Mit beherrschtem Gesichtsausdruck und katzenhafter Geschwindigkeit glitt Legolas zwischen Eomers Beine und bevor der Rohirim wusste, was geschah, spürte er einen durchdringenden Schmerz. "Du verdammter -" schrie Eomer, doch er sah nur Legolas' blitzende Augen über sich. "Rühr dich, und ich töte dich!" flüsterte Legolas und führte den Dolch an Eomers Hals, mit dem dieser kurz zuvor Legolas' Fesseln durchschnitten hatte. 


	23. Ohnmacht

Eomers Augen verengten sich und er hielt die Luft an.  
  
Legolas lächelte und hielt die Spitze des Dolches an Eomers Hals gedrückt, während er selbst tiefer und tiefer in Eomer versank. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet und sein Atem ging schneller.  
  
"Entspann dich einfach, dann tut es nicht so weh!" wiederholte Legolas flüsternd die Worte, die er so oft aus Eomers Mund gehört hatte.  
  
"Nimm den Dolch weg!" keuchte Eomer und versuchte seine Hand nach der Waffe auszustrecken, doch Legolas drückte stattdessen ein wenig mehr zu.  
  
"Am wenigsten schmerzhaft ist es, wenn du dich nicht so wehrst!" Legolas' Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben und nun schmiegte er sich geradezu zärtlich zwischen Eomers Beine, was diesem ein unfreiwilliges Stöhnen entlockte. "Gut so..." bestätigte der Elb die Gefühlsregung und fuhr fort, den König der Rohirim quälend langsam zu lieben.  
  
Eomer schloss seine Augen und gab auf. Sein Körper hatte beschlossen, ein Eigenleben zu führen, und willig bäumte er sich dem Elben entgegen, dessen Bewegungen immer leidenschaftlicher wurden. Schließlich warf Legolas den Dolch hinter sich und krallte seine Hände in Eomers ausgebreitete blonde Locken, eroberte dessen Mund mit einem stürmischen Kuss und warf dann in Ekstase seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um sich in dem König der Rohirim zu verströmen.  
  
Sofort erkannte der Mann seine Gelegenheit und ergriff den immer noch nach Atem und Fassung ringenden Elben an seinen Schultern. "Runter mit dir!" zischte Eomer und bevor Legolas zu vollem Bewusstsein wiedergekehrt war, fand er seinen Kopf zwischen Eomers Beinen wieder, Eomers Hand drückte sein Genick herunter.  
  
Zu Eomers großer Überraschung sah ihn Legolas kurz an, leckte sich provozierend über seine Oberlippe und senkte dann seinen Kopf erneut.  
  
Dem König der Rohirim schwanden die Sinne. 


	24. Der Spiegel

Glorfindel schloss seine Augen. Er hatte nicht im geringsten Interesse daran, Zeuge dieser erniedrigenden Szene zu werden, so versuchte er sich zu sammeln und sich diesem Raum zu entziehen.  
  
Doch Celeborns Stimme holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
"Du siehst zu, Glorfindel - oder du ersetzt Haldir. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Der Fürst von Lothlorien lächelte kalt und mit unverhohlener Lust zu dem gefesselten Elben, der versuchte seine Gesichtszüge zu beherrschen, um seinem Missfallen nicht zu offensichtlich Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
  
"Wüsste ich, dass ich damit Haldirs Seele reinhalten könnte von der Beschmutzung durch dich, würde ich nicht zögern, ihn sofort zu ersetzen - doch fürchte ich, dass er längst von dir geschändet ist, in jeglicher Hinsicht!" flüsterte der Elb aus Imladris dann.  
  
Haldirs blonder Kopf flog herum, er starrte Glorfindel ungläubig an. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte er.  
  
"Dass du der Liebe nicht wert bist, die Legolas für dich empfindet", gab Glorfindel zurück und presste dann seine Lippen aufeinander. Er hatte schon viel zu viel gesagt.  
  
"Liebe! Legolas! Dass ich nicht lache!" Celeborn lachte laut auf, riss Haldir an seinen Haaren auf die Füße und wandte sich Glorfindel zu. Er befreite ihn von seinen Fesseln und nötigte beide Elben, mit ihm zu gehen. Sie kamen nach kurzem Wege am Spiegel an.  
  
Celeborn ergriff eine Karaffe frischen Wassers und goss es in das runde Steingefäß.  
  
"Ich denke, ihr beide solltet sehen, wie sehr Legolas dich liebt, Haldir. Seht es mit eigenen Augen. Ihr wisst, dass der Spiegel nicht trügt. So seht!" Celeborn lächelte wissend und trat zurück.  
  
Glorfindel und Haldir sahen.... 


	25. Hunger

Legolas Kopf lag auf Eomers Brust, die sich heftig hob und senkte. Das Herz schlug schnell und stark, Eomers rechte Hand hatte sich in Legolas' langem Haar vergraben und streichelte es geistesabwesend. Der Elb presste sein Ohr fest auf den Brustkorb des Königs, war sich gewahr, dass Eomer sein Lächeln nicht sah, leistete es sich deshalb heimlich.  
  
Die Stille, die sich für lange Momente hingezogen hatte, nur unterbrochen durch das Atemholen der beiden, wurde plötzlich von einem vollkommen anderen Geräusch unterbrochen... einem Grollen gleich.  
  
Eomer packte Legolas an den Schultern, richtete ihn auf, sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
"Du - du hast-?" Die braunen Augen blitzten, als Eomer erkannte, was die Ursache des Geräusches gewesen war. Im gleichen Augenblick überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wie schlecht hatte Legolas ausgesehen, wie erschöpft - und was hatte er getan, um ihm zu helfen? Nichts. Und nun meldete sich der Körper des Elben mit Vehemenz.  
  
"Warte hier!" befahl Eomer mit harscher Stimme und sprang aus dem Bett. Der Elb grinste, als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel.  
  
Sehr kurze Zeit später kehrte der König, nun angetan mit einem Tuch um seine Hüften, um seine Blöße zu verhüllen, mit einem Holztablett wieder, das mit wunderschönen Motiven verziert war. Auf dem Tablett stand eine Karaffe Wein, etwas Brot und ein Glas goldenen zähflüssigen Inhaltes - Honig.  
  
Legolas setzte sich auf. "Das ist ein sehr guter Einfall", bemerkte er und griff nach der Karaffe, um sein Handgelenk von Eomers Fingern festgehalten wiederzufinden.  
  
"Du wirst etwas essen!" stellte der König der Rohirim fest und stellte die Weinkanne unerreichbar für Legolas neben das Bett. Dann brach er etwas von dem Brot ab, tunkte es in den Honig und reichte es dem Elben, der ihn nur mit Erstaunen ansah.  
  
"Seit wann bestimmt Eomer, was Legolas zu tun und zu lassen hat?" fragte Legolas spitz.  
  
Das Stück Brot mit Honig war zwischen den beiden, und nun begann die goldene Flüssigkeit zu tropfen, denn Legolas nahm den Bissen nicht an.  
  
"Eomer bestimmt es einfach", sagte der blonde Rohirim, "weil sich der Elb Legolas in seinem Bett befindet. Und weil der Elb Legolas der Seine ist."  
  
Blaues Feuer traf auf braunes.  
  
So hatte er ausgesehen, dachte Eomer, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe.  
  
Der Honig zog seine süße Spur auf Legolas' Brust.  
  
Eomer beugte sich und leckte ihn ab, nicht, ohne Legolas an zwei gewissen Stellen leicht zu beißen.  
  
Der Elb sog Luft ein.  
  
Immer noch schwebte das Stück Brot zwischen ihnen. Eomer führte es an Legolas' Lippen. "Mach den Mund auf, sturer Elb!" flüsterte er, und der süße zähe Saft tropfte an Legolas' Unterlippe herunter, sein Kinn entlang.  
  
Endlich öffnete Legolas seinen Mund und biss ein Stück ab. Eomer beobachtete, wie der Elb kaute, der Honig immer noch glänzend auf seinen Lippen und seinem Kinn.  
  
"Noch ein Stück", drängte er, und Legolas nahm das süße Brot aus seiner Hand, wobei seine Zunge kurz über seine Finger glitt.  
  
Als Legolas geschluckt hatte, riss Eomer den Elben an sich und küsste ihn rauh. Der Honig verklebte sie beide, Legolas packte Eomer an den Haaren und zog ihn auf sich herab. Eomer holte Luft, sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Ich will es hören!" keuchte er, doch Legolas zerrte statt einer Antwort an dem Tuch, das um Eomers Hüften gebunden war, und warf es in hohem Bogen weg. Seine langen Beine schlangen sich um Eomer und ehe dieser wusste, wie ihm geschah, war er tief im Körper des Elben versunken. Legolas lachte, warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen. 


	26. Vision

Haldirs Augen waren so weit geöffnet, dass sie fast heraussprangen. 


	27. Der Plan

"Was hast du erwartet, Haldir?" fragte Glorfindel, der versuchte seiner Überraschung Herr zu werden.  
  
"Das sicherlich nicht!" gab der Lorier zurück, um Fassung ringend. Vor allem Legolas' triumphierendes Lächeln, als er Eomer in seine Falle zog, stand ihm immer noch vor Augen. Das war keine unfreiwillige Sache, keine Nötigung, das war pure Lust gewesen, dessen Zeuge er geworden war. Und - er wusste sehr genau um die Vorgeschichte, die den jungen König von Rohan und den Sohn Thranduils verband.  
  
"Er hat sich schnell getröstet, Haldir. Da siehst du, wie viel du ihm wert bist!" Celeborns Stimme war leise und obwohl der Fürst des Goldenen Waldes keine Miene verzog, konnte man ihm anhören, wie sehr er Genugtuung empfand. Und wie sicher er sich war, dass Haldir nun ohne zu zögern auf immer ihm gehören würde.  
  
Lange Zeit sahen sich die beiden lorischen Elben an. Schließlich neigte Haldir ohne weitere Worte sein Haupt.  
  
"Lasst mich jetzt gehen", erinnerte Glorfindel an seine Gegenwart.  
  
Celeborn zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
  
"Dich gehen lassen?" wiederholte er und griff in Glorfindels goldblonde lange, leicht gewellte Haare. "Dich gehen lassen? Wieso sollten wir? Ich bin sicher, dass wir mit dir noch jede Menge Spaß haben könnten."  
  
"Celeborn, lass ihn-" Haldirs Worte wurden durch einen einzigen Blick des lorischen Fürsten abgebrochen.  
  
"Denkst du nicht, mein Herz, wir könnten noch viel mehr Spaß haben, wenn wir nach Imladris Meldung schicken, wen wir hier haben? Wer von den beiden hochwürdigen Herrschaften wird sich hier her bequemen... Elrond oder Thranduil? Oder gar beide? Wie sehr gelüstet es mich danach, sie wiederzusehen. Ich denke, wir sollten Goldsträhne noch eine Weile beherbergen. Wenn du magst, kannst du ein wenig mit ihm-... spielen... ich würde dir gerne dabei zusehen." Celeborns Augen glänzten.  
  
"Ich nehme an, es handelt sich hierbei nicht um einen Wunsch, sondern um eine Aufforderung, mein Herr?" fragte Haldir.  
  
Der Fürst von Lothlorien nickte. "Ganz recht." Er wandte sich um und bedeutete den beiden, ihm zu folgen. 


	28. Flüstern

Vollkommen verausgabt lagen sie ineinander verschlungen. Das Honigglas hatte sich ebenfalls in das Bett ergossen und Eomer hatte in der Hitze der Leidenschaft Legolas' Körper über und über mit dem goldenen Saft bedeckt, allein dadurch, dass er ihn berührte, sich an ihn festklammerte. Sogar in ihren Haaren klebte Honig.  
  
Eomer lag auf Legolas, richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen.  
  
Er sagte nichts. Er sah den blonden Elben nur an, dessen blaue Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren.  
  
Es war auch absolut nicht notwendig, irgendwelche Worte zu wechseln, ihre Augen sprachen miteinander, tiefer und ausdrucksvoller als es Worte vermochten.  
  
Dann streckte Eomer seine Hand aus, nicht darauf achtend, dass auch sie noch vor Honig glänzte, und berührte die Wange des Elben. Legolas schloss seine Augen und zog Eomers Gesicht zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, und sie küssten sich ohne jegliche Hitze und Gier.  
  
Danach beugte sich der König von Rohan wieder über Legolas.  
  
"Sag es..." flüsterte er, und seine braunen Augen verrieten keinerlei Emotion.  
  
Legolas' Lippen pressten sich zusammen, und er griff erneut in Eomers blonde Locken, brachte Eomers Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge zum Ruhen.  
  
Nach Momenten, die beiden wie Ewigkeiten vorkamen, hörte Eomer ein Flüstern an seinem rechten Ohr. So leise, dass er vermeinte, sich getäuscht zu haben. Und so unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich wohl getäuscht hatte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Eomer." 


	29. Flucht

Celeborn hatte sicherlich mit allem gerechnet, doch nicht mit dem, was nun geschah... und er war auch zu kurz bei voller Besinnung, um zu verstehen, was passierte... denn vor den Augen des vollkommen überraschten Elben aus Gondolin sprang Haldir von Lorien wie eine Katze auf Celeborn zu, der ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte, und schlug ihn mit einem einzigen gezielten kraftvollen Schlag nieder.  
  
"Los, komm! Rasch!" zischte der Hauptmann der Galadhrim und riss Glorfindel mit sich.  
  
Nur Momente später befanden sich die beiden Elben auf Pferderücken und preschten davon. Glorfindel handelte instinktiv, indem er weder sprach noch versuchte, die Führung zu übernehmen, er folgte Haldir nur und verzögerte dadurch nichts. Wo auch immer Haldir hinritt, es würde gut sein, denn es brachte ihn fort von hier, aus der Reichweite des Fürsten von Lothlorien, dessen Geist vollkommen verdunkelt schien.  
  
Sie ritten ohne Unterlass, und ohne jegliche Pause. Die Pferde ließen keinerlei Anzeichen der Erschöpfung erkennen, doch als die Sonne zum ersten Mal unterging, seit ihrer Flucht aus Lothlorien, machte Haldir Halt.  
  
"Lass uns rasten, Glorfindel", sagte er, und stieg von seinem Ross herab.  
  
Glorfindel tat es ihm gleich und sie ließen sich im Schutze eines großen Baumes nieder. Da sie keinerlei Vorräte besaßen, konnten sie sich nicht stärken und beider Elben Mägen knurrten unüberhörbar.  
  
"Haldir... zwar ahne ich, wohin dich dein Weg treibt, doch sage mir... was führst du im Schilde...? Und davon abgesehen vermag ich zwar lange Zeit ohne Nahrung zu überstehen, doch ein wenig frischen Wassers wäre durchaus das, was mein Herz begehrt..." Glorfindels Augen bohrten sich fragend in die des Galadhrims.  
  
"Du wirst bis morgen warten müssen, Glorfindel. Wir haben keine Zeit. Celeborn wird uns auf den Fersen sein, sobald er wieder bei klarem Bewusstsein ist. Denkst du, er lässt uns einfach ziehen? Wir müssen Rohan erreichen, bevor er uns erreicht!"  
  
Glorfindel starrte in den Nachthimmel, der sich über ihnen blauschwarz zusammenzog. Sterne blitzten auf, erleuchteten ihre Gesichter, gaben ihnen einen weißen Silberschimmer. Sein Blick fiel auf Haldirs Züge. Der Elb war schön. Aber so jung... Glorfindel seufzte still und nicht hörbar. Irrungen junger Elben... Herzangelegenheiten, die in späteren Jahren besser nicht mehr aufgerührt werden... und doch... seine Gedanken schweiften weiter zu Thranduil, dem Vater von Legolas, dem der Elb, dessen Gesicht er nun betrachtete, nachjagte... irgendwie schien alles wie ein einziger unauflöslicher Knoten. Seit der Zerstörung des Ringes, so sollte man meinen, wäre Frieden eingekehrt in Mittelerde... doch die Wahrheit war: Der gemeinsame Feind hatte sie alle geeint... nach der Zerstörung dieses Feindes würden sie wieder gegeneinander aufstehen... Elb gegen Mensch, Zwerg gegen Elb, und auch Elb gegen Elb...  
  
Haldir rückte unmerklich näher zu Glorfindel, der ohne nachzudenken und ohne jegliche Bedenken den Arm um den jungen Elben legte, der sich sofort an seine Seite lehnte, den Kopf an seine Schulter bettete und nach wenigen Augenblicken eingeschlafen war.  
  
Jahrtausende zogen vorbei an Glorfindels innerem Auge.  
  
Was würde die Zukunft bringen? 


	30. Trennung

"Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Eomer richtete sich halb auf und sah Legolas an, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und eine Ruhe verströmte, die nur jemand ausstrahlen kann, dem es rundum gut geht und der rundum satt ist.  
  
Legolas öffnete die Augen und sah den König von Rohan überrascht an.  
  
"Gesagt? Ich? Was?" fragte er und streckte sich.  
  
Die braunen Augen des Mannes lagen fragend auf ihm. "Ich vermeinte etwas gehört zu haben... "  
  
"Aber ich habe nichts gesagt!" erwiderte Legolas und griff in Eomers lange, verwirrte Locken. "Du musst dich getäuscht haben, oder dir so sehr wünschen, dass ich gewisse Dinge sage, dass du sie in deinem Inneren hörst, obwohl ich sie nicht äußere."  
  
Eomer riss sich los und sprang aus dem Bett. "Du machst mich krank!" zischte er und verließ das Gemach, ohne Legolas auch nur einen weiteren Blick zu schenken.  
  
Der Elb zuckte mit seinen Schultern und drehte sich auf die Seite, den Gedanken aufgebend, dass er mit einem reinigenden Bade all die klebrigen Substanzen von sich waschen könnte, die ihm anhafteten.  
  
Währenddessen starrte Eomer in seinem Bade in den großen Spiegel vor sich.  
  
Irgendetwas läuft hier gewaltig in die falsche Richtung, dachte er, während er sich wusch. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, und ob es jemals stimmen wird, dessen bin ich mir nicht im Klaren.  
  
Ich brauche Luft, ich brauche Freiheit - von allem hier -  
  
Es war bereits Nacht, als Eomer sein Pferd sattelte und ohne jegliche Begleitung ausritt, weg aus Edoras, weg von Legolas. 


	31. Fund

Seit Tagen waren sie nun schon unterwegs, Glorfindel von Imladris und Haldir von Lorien. Sie aßen, was sie fanden, Haldir jagte zudem, doch der ältere Elb weigerte sich, Tiere zu essen, so waren sie ständig auf der Suche nach Beeren und Wurzeln. Ihre Konversation beschränkten sie auf das Notwendigste, denn keiner von beiden hatte Lust, in Wunden zu rühren. Glorfindel ahnte das Schlimmste, denn es war offensichtlich, dass Haldir vorhatte, nach Edoras zu reiten und Legolas vor die Wahl zu stellen. Haldir die Begleitung zu versagen wollte Glorfindel allerdings nicht riskieren, da er wusste, dass in Rohan rauhe Sitten herrschten - und ein Elb von Haldirs Aussehen sollte nicht alleine reisen, elbische Kampfeskünste hin und her.  
  
Seit Tagen waren sie niemandem begegnet, was Haldir für ein gutes Zeichen hielt. Er wusste, dass sie sich unmittelbar im Einzugsbereich von Edoras befanden, schon lange in Rohan, doch kein Pferdemensch hatte ihre Wege gekreuzt.  
  
Die Sonne machte sich daran, über Arda unterzugehen, und Haldir und Glorfindel suchten eine Stelle, wo sie ihr Nachtquartier aufschlagen konnten. Sie fanden eine Lichtung inmitten eines kleinen Hains. Haldir beschloss zu jagen und Glorfindel suchte im Umkreis nach essbaren Pflanzen.  
  
Er fand anderes.  
  
Nur wenige Entfernung von ihm stand ein braunes Pferd, festgemacht an einem Baum. Der Reiter war nicht zu sehen, doch Glorfindels Schritte verlangsamten sich, wurden unhörbar.  
  
Das Pferd wies eindeutig Zaumzeug aus Rohan auf.  
  
Aber es war nur ein einziges Pferd. Keine Horde wilder Menschen, die über die Hügel preschten, nur ein einziges Pferd, hier in der Nähe der Lichtung, wo sie ihren Rastplatz aufgeschlagen hatten.  
  
Wo war der Reiter, fragte sich der Elb und spähte aus.  
  
Er fand ihn dann, am Rande der Lichtung, an einen Baum gelehnt, auf die Tiefebene sehend. Der Mensch bemerkte ihn nicht.  
  
Glorfindel wusste sofort, um wen es sich handelte.  
  
Leise tastete er sich an den Mann heran, den er im Spiegel gesehen hatte - zusammen mit Legolas Thranduillion. 


	32. Gefahr

Eomers braune Augen weiteten sich, als er den Elben vor sich sah. Er hatte nichts gehört und nichts gesehen, wie aus dem Nichts stand der Noldo mit den leuchtend goldenen Locken unmittelbar vor ihm und sah ihn mit festem, unbeirrbarem Blick an.  
  
"Ihr seid also Eomer, Sohn Eomunds, König von Rohan", stellte der Elb einfach nur fest. Seine melodiöse, leise Stimme klang in Eomers Ohren wie eine sehr fremde, alte und sehr faszinierende Weise.  
  
"Wer fragt dies?" gab Eomer zurück, der nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine tiefe Stimme leicht zitterte. Die Gestalt vor ihm strahlte etwas aus, das er nicht einordnen konnte - zwar kannte er Elben, einen sogar sehr gut, doch was er hier vor sich hatte, war anders...  
  
älter.  
  
Stärker.  
  
Unerreichbarer.  
  
Ein Elb, wie er sie sich als Knabe vorgestellt hatte... einer der Alten, zeitlos schön und unsterblich, wie aus einer anderen Welt.  
  
Unmittelbar tauchte Legolas vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und Eomer erkannte sofort den Unterschied zwischen seinem Geliebten und diesem Elb... es waren beides Elben, doch Legolas war so offenbar jünger, unsicherer, schwächer.. selbst in seinen gefährlichen Momenten würde nicht an diesen hier heranreichen, so schätzte der König der Rohirim die Lage augenblicklich ein, und genau in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich in höchster Gefahr befand.  
  
Glorfindel ließ seinen Blick auf dem Pferdemenschen ruhen. Dies also war der Mann, der Legolas Thranduillion bezwungen hatte... den der Sohn des Königs des Großen Grünen Waldes seinem elbischen Liebhaber Haldir von Lorien vorgezogen hatte. Er betrachtete ihn genauer. Massen goldener Locken, nicht mal unähnlich seinen eigenen, krönten ein energisches Gesicht, das nach Art der Menschenmänner mit einem Bart geziert war. Braune Augen, sinnliche Lippen, geballte wilde stolze blonde Männlichkeit, menschliche Stärke und menschliche Schwäche in einem einzigen Wesen vereint.  
  
Sie musterten sich gegenseitig. Auch Eomer machte sich seine Gedanken über den, der vor ihm stand.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte Eomer erneut, seine Frage in andere Worte fassend, doch genau so wenig Antwort erhaltend, denn Glorfindel lächelte nur.  
  
Das war Eomer zu viel. Wut stieg in ihm auf, Wut auf Legolas, auf alle Elben, und er packte Glorfindel an seinen langen Haaren und zog ihn an sich. "Sage mir deinen Namen, sprich rasch!" zischte er voller Zorn, der in seinen braunen Augen glühte.  
  
Er hatte nicht mit Glorfindels Schnelligkeit gerechnet, denn bevor er weitersprechen konnte, hatte er einen Dolch an seiner Kehle.  
  
"Lass mich los. Sofort." befahl der Elb mit leiser Stimme und der Mensch gehorchte unwillig.  
  
Doch Glorfindels Dolch senkte sich nicht, verließ nicht den Platz an seinem Hals, wo die Schlagader sichtbar schnell pumpte. 


	33. Funken

"Es ist nicht nötig, dass du mich weiter bedrohst, nimm den Dolch weg!" flüsterte Eomer, doch Glorfindel schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.  
  
"Ich traue euch Menschen nicht. Ich habe euch noch nie getraut. Menschen... Menschen sind schwach!"  
  
Der Elb bewegte sich nicht, aber er entließ den König von Rohan auch nicht aus der misslichen Lage.  
  
"Wir haben zusammen gekämpft, Elb!" stieß dieser dann hervor. Wieder glitten die braunen Augen über das zeitlose Gesicht. Keine Spuren der Zeit, und wenn, dann so unmerklich, dass es kaum auffiel. Blaue Augen voller Tiefe und jahrtausende altem Wissens. Dies war einer der Ersten, schoss es Eomer durch den Kopf, wie alt mochte er sein, wie viele Dinge gesehen haben, wer war dies nur?  
  
"Ja, wir haben zusammen gekämpft, Eomer. Nicht wir beide, sondern unsere Bündnisse... zwei Mal haben wir Seite an Seite gekämpft... ich war dabei, als Isildur Sauron den Ring vom Finger schlug... und ich war dabei, als Isildur sich weigerte, den Ring zu vernichten. Du fragst dich, was ich noch sah, nicht wahr?" Glorfindel lächelte bei der Vorstellung, dass dieser Mensch den Sohn Thranduils so in seiner Gewalt hatte. Ein Elbenbezwinger. Oder hatte Legolas den Spieß längst umgedreht? Immerhin war er ein Elb, wenngleich Sindar. Doch Legolas geringzuschätzen bedeutete auch Thranduil geringzuschätzen, und diesen Gedanken verbot sich Glorfindel sogleich.  
  
Eomer antwortete nicht, stellte die Frage nicht erneut. Der Dolch an seiner Schlagader war Drohung genug.  
  
"Ich bin Glorfindel von Gondolin, Fürst von Imladris und Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blumen. Und ich bin gekommen, Legolas Thranduillion zu suchen, gemeinsam mit Haldir von Lorien. Ich nehme an, wir finden ihn in Edoras?"  
  
Eomers Atem stockte.  
  
Glorfindel von Gondolin.  
  
Ein Elb des Ersten Zeitalters.  
  
"Der Balrogschlächter...." flüsterte Eomer.  
  
Der Elb mit den blonden Locken lächelte erneut, keine Antwort auf die Bemerkung Eomers gebend.  
  
"Was willst du von mir?" fragte der König von Rohan nach einem weiteren atemlosen Moment.  
  
"Führe mich nach Edoras!" sagte Glorfindel bestimmt und ließ den Dolch sinken.  
  
Eomer rührte sich nicht, konnte den Blick von Glorfindel nicht lösen.  
  
Auch Glorfindel wollte Eomer nicht aus den Augen lassen.  
  
Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch, vergleichbar den Momenten unmittelbar vor einer Schlacht. 


	34. Hier und Jetzt

"Ich werde dich nach Edoras bringen... dich und Haldir, von dem du sagst, er sei hier mit dir", sagte Eomer, der versuchte, seine Stimme zu beherrschen.  
  
"Das ist schön..." entgegnete Glorfindel, und sein Blick schweifte ab. Wo war Haldir? Die Jagd zog sich hinaus... gerne wäre Glorfindel schon aufgebrochen, doch seine Sinne konnten den lorischen Elben nicht ausmachen.  
  
Er wandte sich zurück zum König von Rohan.  
  
"Der Vater des Prinzen ist sehr besorgt um seinen Sohn!" sprach er weiter. "Er wähnte ihn in Lothlorien, als ich dorthin gelangte, musste ich aber feststellen, dass er schon wieder nicht mehr da war... und mir drang zu Ohren, er sei in deinem Reiche... um genau zu sein, in deinem - Bette." Glorfindel kniff sein linkes Auge zusammen und sah den Rohirim unablässig an.  
  
Eomer sah zu Boden, wich dem Blick aus. Da spürte er auf einem Male eine Hand an seinem Hals. Glorfindel hob sein Kinn an und zwang den Mann, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Diese braunen Augen, dachte der Elb, und diese Verwirrung.  
  
Blut kochte in ihm hoch, und auf einmal zählte nur das Hier und Jetzt.  
  
Im Hintergrund verblasste die ätherische Gestalt des Elbenkönigs Thranduil zu einer Nebelfigur, währenddessen der blonde Mann vor ihm Hitzewellen aussandte.  
  
Hier und Jetzt.  
  
Jetzt.  
  
"Was treibt dich dazu, den Sohn des Elbenkönigs gefangenzuhalten? Was treibt dich dazu, ihn zu behandeln wie einen Sklaven?"  
  
Eomer schüttelte emport den Kopf. Dies entsprach nicht der Wahrheit! Doch bevor er antworten konnte, fand er sich wieder in einer äußerst verstörenden Lage, denn Glorfindel von Gondolin hatte seine Hand fest in Eomers lange Mähne gekrallt und legte seine Lippen fest und bestimmt auf die des Menschen. 


	35. Bezwungen

Vorbemerkung (dringend notwendig!)  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist heftig. Zwar nicht explizit, doch implizit. Es ist ein Brückenkapitel und ich möchte warnen. Es stellt - wenn zwar nur angedeutet, so eben doch - eine Non-con-Situation dar. Sie zu erwähnen ist notwendig für den weiteren Ablauf. Ich möchte mir hiermit in aller Form bei Eomer entschuldigen (du weißt warum) und dich einfach nur um Verzeihung bitten. Du sagtest, ich soll schreiben, was ich möchte... ich schreibe, was ich denke, das notwendig ist, um darzustellen, was weiter geschehen wird. Ich widme dieses, ausgerechnet dieses Kapitel DIR.  
  
Liebe und Husten lassen sich schlecht verbergen, nicht wahr.... ?  
  
*******************************  
  
Eomer riss sich atemlos los, wobei er sich durchaus weh tat, hatte Glorfindel seine Hand durchaus fest in seinen blonden Locken, doch die Freiheit aus dieser Lage war ihm Schmerz wert. Er starrte ungläubig und entrüstet auf den Elben, der nur lächelte und sich kurz über die Lippen leckte.  
  
Der Rohirim musterte ihn erneut. Der Elb war zierlicher als er, auch kleiner, und dennoch schien er eine große Bedrohung. Legolas, der immer wieder ungebeten vor seinem Auge auftauchte, war größer, aber so durchscheinend, dass die Kraft, die den Elben innewohnte, geschwunden schien. Dieser hier war geballte Kraft. Und dieser hier war undurchschaubar.  
  
"Glorfindel", flüsterte Eomer, wütend, verwirrt und - erregt.  
  
Er erntete einen spöttischen Blick aus blauen Augen.  
  
"Hab keine Angst, Mensch, Haldir wird bald hier sein", sagte der Elb gelassen und wandte dem König von Rohan den Rücken. Eomer zuckte zusammen ob dieser Geringschätzung und vollkommen gedankenlos, geschüttelt von heftigsten Emotionen, die ihn zu einer weißglühenden Masse schrumpfen ließen, riss er den Elben an sich, drehte ihn wieder zu sich um und vergrub seine Hände in den Massen goldener Haare. Es war ihm egal, was er da grad tat, es war ihm egal, dass es eine Kopie dessen war, was Glorfindel eben getan hatte, aber er wollte Dinge geraderücken. Und er wollte... Glorfindel noch einmal schmecken.  
  
Sie starrten einander an. Glorfindels Hände schlossen sich hart um Eomers Handgelenke, seine Haare zu befreien, doch der Rohirim gab nicht nach. Stattdessen presste er seinen Mund auf den des Elben. Und Glorfindel spannte seinen Körper, nahm seine Kräfte zusammen und schüttelte Eomer ab wie nichts. Eomer taumelte zurück, Glorfindel sah ihn an, eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Hohn auf seinem alterslosen Gesicht.  
  
"Legolas wird sich sehr freuen zu hören, was du versuchst hier zu tun!" sagte die melodiöse Stimme leise und dann lächelte der Elb wieder.  
  
"Denkst du nicht, es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, dass du mit einem Elben nicht umspringen kannst wie mit einem Spielzeug? Denkst du nicht, es wird Zeit, dass dir jemand mal zeigt, wie schwach du sein kannst, König von Rohan? Denkst du nicht, du solltest wirklich mal an deine Grenzen gelangen?"  
  
Glorfindel trat auf Eomer zu und bevor der Rohirim etwas entgegnen konnte, die Gefahr überhaupt spüren konnte, war er im festen Griff des Elben, einen Dolch an seiner Kehle, auf die Knie gezwungen, geöffnet, genommen, erobert, besinnungslos vor Schmach und Wut, vor ungewollter wildester Lust und Ohnmacht.  
  
Danach ließ Glorfindel den Dolch achtlos fallen.  
  
Er wandte sich ab.  
  
Wo blieb Haldir nur? 


	36. Nach Edoras!

Die Spitze des kalten Metalles an seinem Hals war scharf.  
  
Er fühlte seine Haut sich teilen, einen scharfen Schmerz.  
  
"Das wirst du nicht noch einmal mit mir tun... " flüsterte die Stimme hinter ihm, und dann fühlte sich der Elb herumgerissen.  
  
Auge in Auge mit braunen, feuerspeienden, wutentbrannten Augen.  
  
Glorfindel war überrascht, aber nicht in Furcht. Er war vielmehr in Spannung, was nun geschehen würde.  
  
Eomer beugte sich herab zu ihm, herab zu der Stelle, die der Dolch verletzt hatte, und ließ seine Zunge über den Schnitt gleiten. "Du schmeckst gut", sagte er leise und heiser, dann ließ er die Waffe fallen und wandte sich um.  
  
Glorfindel sah ihn überrascht an. Der Rohirim ging ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen zu seinem Pferde, band es los und stieb davon.  
  
Hinter dem blonden Elben raschelte es, gewollt auffällig.  
  
Haldir trat heran, seinen Bogen in den Händen.  
  
"Ich komme zu spät, nicht wahr?" fragte er, als er das Blut an Glorfindels Hals sah. Der Elb aus Imladris hob seine Hand, wie in Zauber, und führte sie an den Schnitt.  
  
"Glorfindel?" fragte Haldir, doch Glorfindel schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.  
  
"Nach Edoras!" befahl er dann mit fester Stimme. 


End file.
